Many electronic devices have been used for data storage, such as Hard Disk Drives (HDDs) and Solid State Drives (SSDs). Compared with HDDs, SSDs typically have fewer mechanical defects and lower power consumption. Further, SSDs execute read and write operations more quickly than HDDs in some instances.
The description above presented as a general overview of related art in this field and should not be construed as an admission that any of the information it contains constitutes prior art against the present patent application.